Un Extraño en la Habitación
by Black-Cat-Soul
Summary: Un buen título no deja cabos sueltos, pero este por lo menos da a entender lo suficiente, pasen y disfrútenlo. ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje y Situación muy subidas de tono, mentes frágiles están advertidos.


**Antes que todo y primero que nada... SALUD! ya enserio, no tengo perdón ni de dios ni del diablo, este es el resultado de leer "El Rapto de la Bella Durmiente" =/= sin más preámbulo disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Un Extraño en la Habitación**

Era una noche como cualquiera, la luna llena brillaba a través de la ventana, todo permanecía en calma y silencio mientras descansaba solitario en mi amplia cama hasta que un ruido fuera de lo normal llamo mi atención.

Al incorporarme en la cama lo vi, iluminado por la luna, un hombre alto y delgado vestido enteramente de negro con una capucha cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro, dejando visible una temible y sádica sonrisa.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? Estas preguntas rondaban por mi mente a mil por hora y todas tenían la misma respuesta: "tengo que salir de aquí".

Me lance lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, si lograba llegar al otro cuarto podría llamar a la policía o si llegaba a la entrada principal podría despertar a los vecinos y entonces estaría salvado, apenas había puesto ambos pies en el suelo cuando aquel extraño me tomo por los brazos y me devolvió a la cama como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Abalanzándose sobre mí, aprisiono mi cuerpo contra la cama impidiéndome cualquier movimiento mientras con gran salvajismo rasgaba mis ropas hasta dejarme completamente desnudo, expuesto, desarmado.

Relamiéndose los labios, se apartó lo suficiente sin quitárseme de encima para contemplar mi cuerpo desprotegido.

Grite lo más fuerte que pude lanzando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, pero todo era inútil, lo único que conseguí fue divertir a mi atacante.

– ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías escapar? – la grave voz de aquel extraño me helo la sangre por completo.

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo mientras su lengua se deslizaba cual serpiente desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja mordiéndola.

Ante tal acto no pude evitar soltar un gemido, "acababa de condenarme a mí mismo" aquel extraño sonrió fascinado y antes de que pudiese pensar en algo sujeto mi cabeza con fuerza y me planto un beso salvaje y profundo en la boca, con rudeza lamio mis labios introduciéndose dentro de mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón y robándome hasta el último aliento.

Los segundos parecían horas, el aire era cada vez más escaso, podía sentir como mis pulmones estaban al borde del colapso y cuando creí que moriría asfixiado el encapuchado rompió el contacto permitiéndome respirar nuevamente.

Todavía no me había recuperado del ataque cuando son repulsión sentí la lengua de aquel extraño recorrer mi torso dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a mis pezones los cuales chupo, lamio y mordió posesivamente obligándome a gemir una vez más.

Aprisiono mis labios con un beso tan demandante y largo como el anterior, sofocándome, asfixiándome, arrebatándome toda dignidad y orgullo.

Podía sentir a aquel despreciable sujeto moverse dentro de mi boca jugando con mi propia lengua obligándola a moverse al ritmo de su obscena danza.

Sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a mi miembro el cual empezó a masajear con fuerza haciéndome estremecer, intente apartarlo pero mis brazos parecían no querer responder, aparte mi rostro y cerré fuertemente mis ojos deseando que la pesadilla terminase.

Por un momento así fue.

Le presión sobre mi cuerpo aminoro.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

El curioso sonido de un zipper llamo mi atención.

– Ahora empieza lo divertido – exclamo aquel extraño completamente entretenido.

Al oír eso abrí los ojos de golpe solo para observar con terror el gran miembro erecto de mi captor a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

– Por tu propio bien cuida donde pones tus diente – dijo amenazante mientras pasaba sus por mi cabello.

Restregó su trozo de carne contra mi boca firmemente cerrada, con la dignidad por los suelos hice otro intento de escapar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que mi captor tirara de mis rastas obligándome a mirarlo de frente y tapando mi nariz aguardo hasta que mis pulmones suplicaran por oxígeno.

No resistí mucho tiempo.

Abrí grande inhalando todo el aire que me fuera posible, apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando aquel extraño se introdujo de lleno dentro de mi boca, moviéndose lenta y profundamente llegando hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Toda esta situación estaba fuera de mi control hasta el punto de no poder evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante el tacto de aquel extraño quien tiraba de mi cabello y tocaba cada centímetro de piel que tuviese al alcance, el tiempo pasaba y con movimientos cada vez más bruscos se corrió dentro de mi boca, para luego cubrirla con su mano ordenándome.

–Trágatelo –

Me sentía como una prostituta, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano trague todo aquel espeso y amargo líquido blanquecino mientras que aquel extraño se apartaba ligueramente de mí riendo.

Agotado, temeroso, sucio, mi cuerpo parecía una muñeca sin vida tendida sobre el lecho de mi cama con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba inútilmente detener las lágrimas que brotaban sin descanso de mis rojizos ojos.

Por un segundo pensé que todo había terminado… que equivocado estaba.

Aquel extraño sujeto mis muslos y elevo mi cadera, doblando mi cuerpo a tal grado que podía ver mi propio miembro totalmente despierto muy cerca de mi cara.

–Vaya que eres una puta, te has puesto duro chupándole el pene a un desconocido – aquel sujeto reía burlesco contemplando mi expresión de terror –ahora empieza lo bueno –

Sin aviso alguno comenzó a lamer mi entrada, no pude evitar gritar ante la sorpresa de aquel acto.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, solté las sabanas de mi cama a las que me había aferrado en mi desesperación y en un impulso empuje a aquel extraño quien de espaldas cayó de la cama, mi cuerpo se paralizo llevado por el pánico, pero, al escuchar sus quejidos de dolor y verlo ponerse de pie lentamente reacciono lo suficiente para saltar fuera de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación con una sábana en mano para cubrir mi desnudez.

Atravesé lo más rápido que pude el pasillo que separa mi habitación de la entrada principal.

Ya estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta, cuando un fuerte tirón en mi brazo izquierdo me hizo retroceder un par de metros de mi segura salvación haciéndome caer de espaldas.

De pie, justo frente a mi estaba aquel extraño, con la respiración agitada y (en lo poco que se veía de su rostro) un semblante molesto.

– Así que lo quieres duro ¿eh? –dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal.

Aterrado retrocedí como pude pero todo era inútil, el resistirme, el intentar huir, TODO.

Lo mire suplicante esperando un poco de piedad, mas ya era tarde.

Me tomo por las muñecas y bruscamente me derribó sobre el suelo de la sala mientras atacaba mi cuello dejando vistosas y dolorosas marcas rojas a su paso.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y reaccionaba ante el tacto de aquel extraño quien lentamente soltó mis muñecas y recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis piernas las cuales separo dejando visible mi pequeña entrada.

En ese instante, sin aviso, sin cuidado, sin clemencia, como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase, me penetro, de una sola estocada se introdujo completamente dentro de mí obligándome a gritar y arquear mi espalda a causa del dolor.

Salvaje, posesivo sus embestidas iban en aumento cada una más fuerte y profunda que la anterior.

No recuerdo en que momento mis gritos de dolor se convirtieron en fuertes gemidos de puro placer.

Gemía con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados nublados por la lujuria y el éxtasis que me estaba provocando el estar siendo violado por un completo extraño.

Tomándome por los brazos aquel sujeto me levanto del suelo y me llevo hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, donde me obligo a colocarme de rodillas sobre el sofá dándole la espalda y recargándome en el respaldo del inocente mueble.

Continuo embistiéndome tomando cada fragmento de sentido común en mí y haciéndolo añicos.

Mientras una de sus manos rondaba entre mis muslos, trasero y miembro acariciándolos y azotándolos, la otra se deslizaba por mi espalda hasta mi cabello tirando de él como si fuesen las riendas de un caballo.

–Te gusta que te den por el culo ¿no es así, perra? –la voz de aquel extraño resonaba en mi cabeza ahogándome en una oscura y profunda locura.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, mi cordura había desaparecido, con dificultado podía pensar en algo que no fuese el placer que estaba sintiendo.

– ¡Ahhh!…S-si… m-me ¡Ahhhhh! Me gusta mucho…– ya no podía reconocer ni mi propia voz.

Mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que estuviese en su camino, el extraño se acercó hasta mi cuello sin soltar mis rastas comenzando a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja tentándome, algo muy dentro de mi gritaba que todo esto estaba mal, pero la carne es débil, muy débil, dejándome arrastrar por el placer gire mi rostro hacia aquel extraño y uní mis labios a los suyos en un sensual y salvaje beso.

Entre suspiros mi voz suplicaba por más, mi cuerpo se mecía al excitado ritmo de las embestidas que me daba aquel sujeto, sus manos sobre mi miembro martirizándolo eran la gloria estaba seguro que tanto placer debía estar prohibido.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando aquel extraño abandono mi interior apartándose del sofá, con la respiración entrecortada lo mire lleno de confusión mientras que el seguía sonriendo con una expresión triunfante y señalando su grueso trozo de carne, exclamo.

–Si lo quieres, ruega como es debido –esa fue la sentencia final que mando a mi cordura en un viaje sin retorno al mundo de los placeres mundanos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me acomode correctamente sobre el sofá con mis piernas separadas sobre el mueble y elevando ligueramente la cadera aparte mis glúteos con mis manos, aceptando mi condena con una sonrisa.

–Por f-favor… – yo ya no era yo –viola… mi pervertido agujero – en ese momento –m-mata mi cordura –era alguien desconocido –llena mi cuerpo… de placer… –solo una sombra de lo que solía ser.

El extraño parecía complacido, se acercó a mí y nuevamente de un solo impulso me llenó por completo, sacando de lo más profundo de mí ser un sonoro y potente gemido que resonó por toda la sala.

Unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que esparciera mi propia semilla sobre mi torso desnudo.

–Sera mejor que te sujetes con fuerza –susurro aquel extraño en mi oído.

Sin saber exactamente que tenía pensado hacer aquel hombre abracé su cuello aferrándome lo mejor que pudiese a su espalda, sus manos sujetaron fuertemente mi trasero y aun permaneciendo en mi interior me levanto del sofá adentrándose aún más en mi interior.

A paso lento pero seguro, aquel extraño continúo follándome mientras me llevaba en brazos hasta mi habitación devorando mis labios con sus adictivos besos.

En cuanto llegamos al cuarto, dejo caer la parte superior de mi cuerpo sobre la cama y sin soltar mis caderas siguió embistiéndome cada vez más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido, más salvaje, nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Mientras una de mis manos buscaba apoyo aferrándose a la cama, la otra se movía frenética de arriba a abajo de mi miembro tratando de llegar al orgasmo.

Y así fue, aquel extraño se corrió dentro de mí al tiempo que yo cubría nuestros torsos del blanco de la lujuria.

Lo sucedido esa noche quedara grabado en mi memoria, el como un desconocido entro en mi hogar, el cómo poseyó mi cuerpo sin ninguna clase contemplación, el cómo me volvió adicto a ese placer prohibido y el cómo en un instante desapareció dejando atrás sus ropas negras manchadas por el pecado y dejándome abandonado sobre mi cama en los fuertes brazos de mi esposo.

– ¿Qué te pareció Yuto-kun? –pregunto mi amado Fudou mientras se sacaba la capucha negra que cubría su rostro.

–… como decirlo… fue tal y como lo imagine, muy Excitante –le dije dándole un rápido pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Me senté al borde de la cama con la intención de limpiar los restos del encuentro que cubrían mi cuerpo cuando Fudou tiro de mi regresándome a la cama donde me abrazo de tal modo que no pudiese moverme.

–… podrías decirme… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunte entre molesto y confundido.

–Me preparo para dormir ¿y tú? –

–Intentaba ir a lavarme –

–Ya no lo intentes, quédate así –dijo comenzando a llenar mi cuello de suaves y dulces besos –al fin y al cabo mañana nos toca lavar la ropa –

–"Nos" soy YO quien va a terminar lavando toda la ropa mientras tú solo pierdes el tiempo –le conteste fingiendo estar molesto mientras me giraba para verlo de frente.

–Jajaja bueno no hay que darle mucha importancia, porque mejor no me dices que se te antoja hacer para la próxima fantasía –

La noche de "fantasía" se lleva a cabo una vez al mes y surgió poco después de nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas, no por que estuviésemos aburridos del sexo tradicional o estuviésemos perdiendo el interés, simplemente buscábamos darle un poco más de "sazón" a nuestra relación.

–Mmm… no lo sé… tal vez… –medite un poco y ante la revelación de la idea pude sentir como un leve rubor cubría mis mejillas –podría ser… ¿un policía malo? –

– ¿un policía malo? –los verdes ojos de mi amado me miraban curioso pero llenos de interés.

–Sí, tu sabes –con una sonrisa traviesa me puse a gatas sobre él y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle –"haz cometido un delito muy grave y no te marcharas hasta que confieses" o algo así –

–vaya, vaya, me gusta tu mente pervertida yuto-kun –dijo Fudou mientras acariciaba mis mejillas sonriendo con dulzura y picardía.

–era de esperarse ¿no? He aprendido del mejor –le dije dándole un sensual beso antes de volver a acurrucarme a su lado.

–Jajaja bien dicho –dijo regresándome el beso –en ese caso tendremos que comprar algunas cosas para tu fantasía yuto-kun –

–me parece bien, por cierto Akio… ¿Cómo está tu espalda? ¿Te duele mucho? –le pregunte preocupado sintiéndome culpable por tirarlo de la cama.

–Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente además, tanto la caída como el que me hayas suplicado me encendió bastante –contesto lamiéndose los labios con su usual sonrisa.

–Akio pervertido –le dije entretenido dándole un último beso antes de acurrucarme en su pecho dispuesto a dormir.

–Siempre y solo para ti –beso mi frente y abrazándome se acomodó cayendo dormido al instante.

El sexo por la mañana, por la tarde o por la noche o en estas fantasías eróticas, pude ser normal o excesivo para muchos pero… para mí y mi esposo, es algo vital que nos protege de caer en manos de la maldita rutina, puesto que todo es diferente sin importar en qué lugar te encuentres, haciéndolo en un avión o en un auto, siendo acosado en el tren o en un parque y sobre todo, jamás se sabe que ocurrirá cuando un extraño entre en la habitación.

Así que… ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

* * *

Kiubo! les gusto?... ya sé que debería estar actualizando Mala Noche, pero cuando la inspiración llega no se le puede hacer nada, viendo el lado positivo llevo el... 89% del tercer capítulo y está BASTANTE largo así que creo que eso compensara la espera... espero owo;

Ya que, comentarios, críticas constructivas y negativas (todas sirven) y sugerencias son bien recividas  
.


End file.
